Nickelodeon Family/Suggestions
Suggest a show here. But remember, no TV-MA shows. Nicktoons Family has its own suggestion list. Rules for suggestions: #Your suggestion must not have originated on Random-ness Wiki. #No constant bombardments of suggestions. #Your suggestion must be for the American version only. There are no suggestions for the Canadian version allowed since that region's channel became a localization of Aura, and no suggestions for the other channels in other countries since they air a bunch of the same stuff as the American version, with only slightly different programs. #Your suggestion can't be too random. #Your suggestion can't be created by another Wikia user. However, if your suggestion is created by yourself or a non-Wikia user, it might be accepted or declined, depending on how it follows the other rules. #Your suggestion cannot be accepted if it's a show that has aired at least one time on Nick Family (not including television movies or specials). #It can't be anything related to Shrek. This rule also applies here. #Please check with other users to see if the fanon rights are free. Suggestions *The Best Guys (TV-PG-LV) suggestion by EliNinja ACCEPTED *The Spectacular Raisin Show (TV-Y7-FV) suggestion by BaconMahBoi DECLINED: Too random. * Shark Boy( TV-Y7 to TV-Y7-FV) suggestion by That Guy in the hat ACCEPTED * Risky Frizz ( TV-Y7-FV) suggestion by That Guy in the hat ACCEPTED * Polar (TV-Y7) suggestion by PolarJack77 MOVED: It'll air on Nick Family PLUS instead. * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (TV-Y7) Suggested by PolarJack77 MOVED: Now on Nicktoons Family. * K-On! (TV-14) Suggested by PolarJack77 MOVED: It will start in May 2016 Currently on SurgeAnime Extra, though it also aired on AuraNightfall at some point. * Sonic X (TV-Y7-FV) Suggested by PolarJack77 ACCEPTED: It'll air on Saturday mornings. * The Fried Chicken Show Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: See comment for The Spectacular Raisin Show. * CatDog suggested by PolarJack77 (TV-Y) ACCEPTED * My Life as a Teenage Robot (TV-Y7) Suggested by PolarJack77 ACCEPTED * Game Shakers (TV-PG) Suggested by PolarJack77 DELAYED: It will start summer 2016. * Victorious (TV-Y7) (In Canada) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: This suggestion list is for the American version of the channel. * SNICK (TV-PG) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: SNICK is a former block, not a show. * Nickelodeon Family's Version of Toonami (TV-PG mostly air most of CuriosGorg66 Studios Version) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: At the time, there was already an anime block which aired from 3AM to 6AM on most nights. AuraNightfall currently carries a Saturday-night anime lineup, though. * Animal Control (TV-PG) (In Japan) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: See comments for The Spectacular Raisin Show and Victorious. *EliShows on Nickelodeon Family (TV-PG shows only and TV-Y7 also) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: Not enough room in the schedule. * Nicktoons Toybots Attack (TV-14) DECLINED: See comment for The Spectacular Raisin Show. * The Muppet Show (TV-PG) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: See comment for Game Shakers. * A Nickelodeon Family's Version like this when a show gets cancelled. And make it as a block (TV-PG) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: At the time, when a show ended its Nick Family run, I would have sent it to its sister channel instead. * A Friday Block like this and call it Nicktoons Nicktoons (TV-PG) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: Not enough room in the schedule * The Best of Pikachu: The Movie Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: This is not the suggestion list for Nickelodeon Family Movies. * Invader Sam Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: I think I have enough Nickelodeon-related shows on the channel already. * Shapes ( TV-PG to TV-14-DLSV) suggested by That Guy. *note- I'm still working on this and the movies so possibly somewhere later in 2016? DELAYED: It'll start airing in 2016. *Pizza Delivery (TV-Y7) suggestion by BaconMahBoi DECLINED: See comment for The Spectacular Raisin Show. *Car-Boy (TV-PG-V) suggestion by BaconMahBoi DELAYED: It'll start airing in 2016. *Ghost Life (TV-Y7-FV) DECLINED: I wonder how many kids would get scared by this... *Lenore The Cute Little Dead Girl suggestion by Princess Dynasti ACCEPTED: It'll be one of the programs that will begin airing once the revamp is done. *Adriana and Allison suggestion by Princess Dynasti ACCEPTED: It'll start airing after Nick Family Christmas (aka it will start airing on December 26th, 2015). *Supernaturals (TV-14) suggestion by Clint242 MOVED: Will start airing on Nicktoons Family after the summer. *Invader Zim (TV-Y7) suggestion by Bribing DECLINED: It's already aired on Nick Family before (I don't take requests for shows that already aired on the channel), though its Christmas special aired as part of Nick Family Christmas, with reruns on Nicktoons Family from 2016-19. *Everything.show (TV-Y7-FV) MOVED: It'll start airing on Nicktoons Family in late 2016. *Nickelodeon's The Very Hungry Caterpillar (TV-Y7) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: For starters, I have events (the network premieres of new series, in addition to the NickFanon Winter Olympics highlights) scheduled throughout April; second, it's irrelevant to Nickelodeon in-name, right? *''Moo'' (The TV-14 episodes can air here I guess) TO BE DECIDED *Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV-Y7) Suggested by PolarJack77 MOVED: Currently in reruns across Aura, Nicktoons Family, and Nicktoons Family Plus. *Power Rangers (TV-Y7) Suggested by PolarJack77 TO BE DECIDED for the series as a whole: Only the Nickelodeon-aired seasons will air on the channel at the moment. *The Middle (TV-PG) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED, though may air on AuraNightfall once its schedule gets stabilized *A preschool block DECLINED: For starters, there are currently no preschool shows on the US channel whatsoever as of 2019 (unless you count Button Nose (seen on the NickFamily Anime block) and Palm Town). Second, the names Nick Jr. and Family would contradict each other. And third, you gave a link to the 24/7 Nick Jr. channel, not the block. *Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life (fun for the whole family!) (TV-Y) DECLINED: Shrek is not tolerated by Nick Family. *Paul and Brian (TV-PG) Suggested by LegendKillerProductions TO BE DECIDED: Still needs work; I'll let you know once you improve it. *Liberty's Kids (TV-Y7) DECLINED: No thanks *Breadwinners (TV-Y7) Suggested by Jcpag2010 TO BE DECIDED: I'll wait until 2017 at the earliest. *International Wrestling Union: Saturday Night Rampage (TV-14 V) Rival show to RWF's Saturday Night Fight Night. TO BE DECIDED: When are the show times? Regular episodes are from 8p-10p, while special episodes (about one every one to three months) are 8p-11p. STILL TO BE DECIDED: When does the first episode air? October 29, 2016, this show has yearlong seasons, no breaks in between "seasons". ACCEPTED *Sanjay and Craig (TV-Y7) Suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Has aired on the channel before; you can't suggest stuff that has already aired and was taken off. *Chowder (TV-Y7-FV) Suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (TV-Y7) Suggested by Jcpag2010 INITIALLY DECLINED: Beta was airing it at the time; later confirmed for late-night block AuraNightfall as part of its retro block. *Squirrel Boy (TV-Y7) Suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED *Rocko's Modern Life (TV-Y7) Suggested by Jcpag2010. DECLINED: Not enough room on the schedule right now. *Schoolhouse Rock! Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 DECLINED *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Suggested by Jcpag2010 TBD *The Ren & Stimpy Show Suggested by Jcpag2010. DECLINED: On top of the allegations against the show's creator (even an AuraNightfall airing wouldn't bring the show justice in light of that), there's an Aura-wide push for original content. *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Suggested by Jcpag2010. DECLINED Category:Suggestions